finding love
by senseijade
Summary: snow white is left with an impossible choice, her childhood sweetheart or her grumpy saviour as her true love and will she find out who truly awoke her and who is stalking her around the castle M in later chapters for loving and violence
1. Chapter 1

snow white closed her eyes from the bright light as she opened her eyes on the day of her coranation, this had been the first time she had slept in a real bed in 10 years, and she felt refreshed yet sleepy.

a creak of the door roused her from her sleepy state. she turned to look towards the door and seeing greta she sat up in bed. after she had saved the castle she insisted that greta be made her service maid as she was the first woman she had seen in ages that had spoken kindly to her.

"miss are you ok? did you sleep well?" greta shifted closer to the bed and began helping snow out of the heavy blankets.

"i slept perfectly fine thank you, although i am nervous of the coranation as i have no idea how to act or behave, what if i mess up?" snow walked behind the changing screen and greta passed her a dress, it was red with gold detailed patterns that swept all over the main part of the dress it was finished off with a golden lace detail. "this dress is stunning"

"i'm sure you will look just as stunning" greta repied without missing a beat, "are you looking forward to seeing william again?or maybe the huntsman?"

"i truly am" snow beamed "has there been anyword of the huntsman as after the fight he vanished?" snow now walked from behind her screen, she did look just as beautiful as greta said she would. snow sat down in front of her mirror as greta started doing her hair in an intricate design.

"im sure the huntsman is fine he probably just removed himself from the hustle and bustle after Ravenna was killed, you know what a solitary and odd man he is" greta looked towards the princess soon to be queen and noticed the sadness in her eyes

"out of all the people who will be coming to my coranation he was the one i wanted there most as he saved my life and brought me through all of the dangers that Ravenna sent after without complaining or showing any signs that he would abandon me" snow looked at greta with tears welling in her eyes

"my lady if i didnt know any better i would say that was love in your eyes, do you truly love the huntsman?"

snow sat and stared at her reflection in the mirror contemplating what greta said, did she love him?, she remember a dream she had when she was between worlds after Ravenna, he had visited her and spoken soft words about the loss of his wife and that she and snow deserved alot better. she remembered him kissing her and then waking up inside the duke castle she wasnt sure it was real or not. subconciously she brought her fingers up to brush against lips as she remebered the dream kiss.

she was sure she loved him, why else did she dream that he awoke her not william and that she missed him more that anything else.

turning so she faced greta "i truly do love him"

"then miss, you better do something about it then"

snow turned towards the door as a knock sounded out.

"come in" snow called

William walked into the room with his usual grace, swooping snows hand in his, he brought it to his lips "you look radiant and utterly stunning" a blush crept across snows face " are you ready to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**i apologise for how long it has taken to update**

**and also for any spelling mistakes ^.^**

finding love chapter 2

Snow entered the coranation hall. she was so nervous she thought she was gonna be sick or pass out .

glancing around the room shse noticed how many people had turned up just to see her, there had to be at least a hundred in the throne room alone and even then they spilled out into the corridor she couldnt believe that they had all come just to see her. they didnt even know her. she had only released them from ravennas rule not two days ago.

she leaned intno william "surely i could not of inspired so many? or effected this many?"

"how could you not have? you defeated queen ravenna" saying this made william's mouth feel like it had been defiled "you saved the kindom and everyone within it" he placed his hand upon hers and lead her up to the throne.

the throne had once belonged to her father and not it felt strangly homly but at the same time it didnt feel quite right, not by the fact that it was her fathers or swamped her smaller frame but because of the way it was taken from her father and then taken from ravenna, both by force. snow worridly hought that this may happen one day to her.

he trudged up the large stone steps tired from weeks of walking and fighting, he took the stairs two at a time, nearing the top he was stopped by a rather young looking soldier "excuse me sir"

turning to face the younger man, his height towering over the smaller man even with the three step diffrence "i am no sir"

"i appologise huntsman, but i was wondering where you were going?"

"im leaving, i know when im not wanted or needed"

the huntsman started around the younger man and was stopped when he moved in front of him " the princess would like for you to attend the corrination." the soldier held somthing out to the huntsman

"and what is this?" he took the folded paper

"it is a letter from her majesty addressed to you"

"ah, well i better read it then"

the younger soldier walked away leaving the huntsman with the letter. breaking the seal he read

_my huntsman_

_i really hope to see you again at my corranation, i would never of gotten this far without you and for you not to be here at the end would upset me something rotten._

_your snow _

he read it four times MY huntsman! YOUR snow? he didnt understand why she had writen it that way. surley she didnt belong to him and he to her?. the thought had crossed his mind, he liked her alot he had even told her so, true she was dead at the time but he told her all the same. he had feelings toward her but he would never be able to tell her face to face or even act on them as she would never love a lowley huntsman and it wouldnt be proper for him to court a queen.

"urggggh i'm gonna have to go now." he said out load and earned himself a couple of looks from passers by as he continued up the stairs

the corranation was finished and snow now looked out into the crowd, she saw the dwarfs. Gus should of been there too. she saw william and the duke and the ladies from the river village. there were soldiers that she had fought with but not who she wanted to see. the bishop placed a small delicate drown upon her head, it rested neatly upon her hair. she stood to symbolise that all was finished and that she was now queen. something caught her eye, there was movement at the back of the hall. she noticed instantly who it was his brown hair and peircing blue eyes. he couldnt be any one but her huntsman and for the first time during the corrination she smiled a genuine smile. she also was no longer nervous or scared of what was yet to come. he had come to see her that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**two chapters in one day whew im exhausted now :) hope you guys**

finding love chapter 3

the party was in full swing and snow was having the time of her life. the banqueting hall had been decorated with red and gold much like the dress she had worn. she laughed and danced.

she couldnt of been more happier, she had william, the dwarfs and her huntsman. she never questioned why he was her huntsman, he was his own man, but she liked the idea of him being hers.

looking over at the two men in her life who were currently involved in a drinking game which involved two people racing to see who could drink a flaggon of mead the quickest. between the huntsman and william she already knew the winner. she sighed men and their antics.

a cheer erupted from the group, the huntsman has won just as she knew he would. walking over to them she knew instantly that william was drunk, the obvious signs were that he was having trouble standing and that he was leaning up the huntsman like he was some kind of pillar. he was certinaly big enough to be one he towered over most of them and was wider than all of them. not because of fat but because of the muscles she knew he had.

looking at the huntsman he was the opposite of william, sure he was slightly red in the face but that was all that gave away that he had been drinking.

william and the huntsman turned to snow. well william was turned to look at snow as he was incapable of doing it himself. "your majesty" the both bowed, william fell flat on his face earning a laugh from both snow white and the huntsman. his laugh was big and booming but still friendly. it warmed her she never had many chances to hear him laugh.

she had decided that morning that she was going to tell him straight how she felt if he had turned up. she had finaly decided that she wanted him and not william. sure william was a good man and an excellent friend but he would never be anything more. she believed that it had been he huntsman who had woken her from her deathly slumber.

seeing that william was now slouched in a chair after the huntsman had graciously picked him up off the floor and the dwarfs had started some rediculous argument about height, she decided that now would be a better time than any to talk to him.

turning to face where the huntsman had just been standing she was graced by an empty space. snow looked around the room and spotted him just in time as his back disaperared into the darkness of the corridor. she followed after him as quietly as possible, she finally caught up with him.

"leaving your own party is never good" his voice cutting through the silence. it startled snow and she stopped a good few paces behind him " how did you hear me?" she looked at him

"snow i was a hunter long before i was a resuer" he turned and smiled. snow melted at his smile it was so beautiful,so manly.

"it was too busy for me" she lied, the only reason she had left was becuase he had left. she needed to tell him otherwise she may explode

"aye, same here" he turned to view her, she looked good in her queenly clothes although he prefered her in the clothes he had met her in, back when she was just an oridinary girl and he a lonely drunkard.

he wished the space between them didnt exist and that she was his to hold, since recieving that letter he ahd thought long and hard about how he felt towards her. he did feel something towards her well it was alot of something but he knew it wasnt right for him to feel such things. so he would respect the distance.

"huntsman?" snows voice sounded so timid and fragile that she didnt even recognise it.

"eric" he replied " my name is eric" he never realised that he hadnt told her up till now. it seemed so trivial at the time.

"eric, such a normal name for a man such as yourself" snow smiled, she liked the name it suited him so much.

" a man such as me?" eric turned his head quzically "how so?"

"you are the drunken huntsman that never abandoned a young woman and fought against numbers that were stocked unfavourably against you. you survived things more dangerous that others so the name eric seems just too normal and everday for you. dont you think?"

"aye if you say so, im not as amazing as you make me sound " eric took in a breath as he looked at snow, she looked so determined and yet like she could break at any moment, instictly he took a step forward, covering in the space between them. "many times i thought of leaving, that this may prove to be to dangerous, i even left you at the water village didnt i? as for fighting all i did was defend myself no amazing heroics there" eric sighed.

"true you left but you returned, you guarded me, protected me and saved me countless times, for that i will always be greatfull" snow placed her hand upon his arm, she felt him stiffen at the touch then relax.

"eric i want to ask you something and you have to be truthful to me" she looked up at him and he nodded " did you visit me when i was lying in the crypt and speak to me about your wife sara?

snow didnt need him to answer as she watched him duck his head and shuffle back a bit "aye i did prin... snow" he corrected, how could she know she was dead at the time wasnt she "but how could you know that we thought you to be dead!"

"technically i was, i couldnt move or speak but i could hear and feel. i thought i was a dream that i had dreamt while i was between worlds but it was far too realistic for it to be anything got me thinking that maybe it was real and i had to be sure" snow wispered the end, she stepped towards him and hugged him "thank you for saving me " she muffled in to his chest.

eric looked at his queen, her frame pressed so close to his, his arms stayed limply at his side not sure what to do with them "no problem snow"

with practiced easy he slowly brought his arms up to her waist as she didnt react he brought her in closer, for this he was rewarded with a small gasp. he liked the way this felt. he could smell her she smelt of flowers she no doubt she had had a bath recently. he felt her arms tighten around him. snow looked up at eric deep into his blue eyes. "there is something i wanted to tell you i believe it to be very important"

eric lent in closer "aye, and what would that be?"

"that i...i..i " snow struggled with her words. she was never given the chance to finish as the duke turned up out of nowhere. eric stood back from the queen and unfortunatly let her go.

"duke hammond " snow looked puzzled

"every one is looking for you my queen " he shot eric a dirty look and ushered snow towards the main hall "neglecting your guests is never good" he said mockingly

snow glanced back at her huntsman. she wanted him to know. she wanted him to know everything. eric smiled and nodded. his mind told him to no longer follow snow white as he is not what she needs, but his body betraied his mind and followed after her without question. one way or another he would find out what she wanted to say.

**damn that duke and his timing XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**ah I'm so sorry guys that it took so long to upload this as i left my laptop charger at my friends**

**hope you enjoy it :)**

**please read and review - let me know if there is anyway you want the story to go**

finding love chapter 4

snow white looked up at the duke and silently cursed him. Why did he have to turn up then, just as her and eric were so close. She had almost told him everything and now she silently lothed the man who interupted.

she pulled her arm free of his grasp "Duke that was rude of you to interupt like that, you should of waited till me and eric had finished talking"

"eric?"

"yes the huntsman" she sighed

"so you are on first name basis with him now? that heathen?, he's an oaf my queen you shouldn't throw your lot in with him. You should be courting some one of a higher class." the duke looked toward the queen for an answer and recieved one but it was not the one he was looking for.

snow was livid! how dare he decide who she can court and who is worthy of her feelings "how dare you!" snow slapped him squarley across the face and stormed off down the corridor " i am to reserve my right to leave the party! good night."

she stormed off to her room feeling like some one had just imprisoned her again. surley she could decide who she wanted and not have it challanged by someones else. falling face first onto her bed she she reached for her pillow and screamed into it until she fell asleep crying.

eric sat in the rose garden that was directly under snow's bedroom window. She hadnt returend to her room yet, she may of retured to the party and carried on with the festivities he mused to himself. eric heard a door opening behind him and the creak of a bed, snow had returned. she was early, really early, something had happened. eric walked so his head was just below her window.

what he heard chilled him to the bone. she was crying and just the thought of this enraged him it was obviously something the duke had done. the crying had quieted down eric guessed that she had cried herself to sleep. placing his hands on the window sill thanking god he was tall enough and that her window was still open. he pulled himself up and looked in. snow was passed out on the bed "what are you doing ?" he whispered to himself. pulling himself up so that his arms rested on the sill he swung himself up into the room landing silently.

snow stirred in her bed and turned onto her back a slight snore escaped her mouth with each breath. eric walked over to her bed and sat beside her, she was truly stunning and even more so when she was asleep. he brushed a strand of hair off her face, he loved of how warm her skin felt under his hand. he sat there for waht felt like only minuets but he could tell by the way the candles had melted down to their holders. he had thought about leaving loads of time but every time he looked at her he couldnt leave. he had truly fallen for this young woman she had captured his heart just as sara had many years ago. was it right for him to feel this way about snow? his queen?

snow stirred in her sleep, she could smell wood and earthy smells turning her head towards the smell she hit something warm and soft. opening her eyes she saw the fuzzy out line of what looked like a huge brown log lying beside her. snow rubbed at her eyes and the image sharpened, it was her huntsman who was lying beside her sleeping soundly. sitting up she noticed how peaceful and young he looked. he truly was handsome. compelled by some unseen force she moved closer to him, she lent across his face and could feel his breath on her face. leaning closer she hovered above his mouth and thought about closing the gap when the huntsman spoke in his sleep "snow no!" he tosed and turned slightly.

her huntsman was having a night mare she closed the gap and kissed him, he calmed instantly. it was strange how she didnt even hesitate when it came to kissing him, she remembered how he had saved her by just one kiss and thought that she could do the same.

she traced her finger over his upper lip and his eyes snapped open, he placed his hand upon hers "did you just kiss me?" he smirked towards her.

"you felt that, you were having a nightmare" she looked away blushing.

"and you thought that kissing me would calm me down?"

"it worked didnt it?" she smiled her eyes once again reached his. again she blushed

the huntsman sat up and turned towards her "aye it did " he smiled. she loved the way he smiled it was so warm, so unlike him.

"eric about what happened yesterday i meant it i really am thankful that you saved me, i wanted to tell you something before the duke rudely interupted. im just gonna come out and say it" snow looked down at her hands figiting with the hem of her dress the huntsman placed his hand upon hers and gave them a gentle squeeze "i...i like... "she paused and looked at his eyes, he was listening intently "i love you"

**dun dun duuuunnnn**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here we are **

**how will Eric react to snows confession?**

Finding love chapter 5

Eric looked at Snow, he couldn't believe she had just said that. Inside he knew that she had liked him and that she may have had feelings for him, but for her to love him was wrong, so very wrong. He placed his hand upon her cheek "surly I am mistaken and heard you incorrectly your majesty? Did you just say that you loved me?" he cocked his head to the side quizzically

Snow looked straight into his eyes with no question she did. She nodded her head blushing like crazy "yes Eric I did" she placed her hand upon his and lent into his touch "I have know since just before the coronation, that is why I followed you after the party I needed you to know just in case you decided to leave."

Eric brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it tenderly never taking his eyes off her. "I'd never leave"

The sun was starting to rise and the first rays of light were steaming through Snow's window, with the new added light Snow seemed to radiate before him she really did take his breath away.

Was it right for him to love her and for her to love him back? Right now Eric didn't care he would think about the details later, he loved being this close to her being able to smell her and feel her warmth. It felt so right.

Gently tugging on Snow's hand so she had to move closer, moving his hand so that it was once again placed upon her cheek. He kissed her sweetly. It was no more than a brush of lips but both Snow and Eric felt the electricity in the connection. Snow was once again kissed by Eric but this time it was more passionate. Eric deepened the kiss by running his hands through her hair. Finally resting his hand on the nape of her neck thumbing just behind her ear.

Snow felt as though her whole body was on fire but simultaneously it was frozen, just being kissed by this man was enough to start somersaults in her stomach, which she hadn't felt since the rush she got from escaping the castle. Snow tentatively raised her hands higher until she found Eric's hair, running her hands through it she noticed how course it was. He was definitely in need of a bath.

Eric gently bit her bottom lip asking for access and Snow was only happy to cooperate. Soon her and Eric's tongues had found their rhythm.. A small moan escaped Snow's mouth and she felt Eric smile. She had a hunger for this man, a hunger she did not fully understand.

"what. Have. You. Done. To. Me?" Eric squeezed in each word between kisses. Pulling back for air he rested his forehead upon hers "just so you know my Queen" he smiled and looked into her eyes "I love you too"

Snow beamed up at her huntsman hugging him close to her "You have no idea how happy you have just made me but what are we going to do everyone will expect me to marry William or some other person of noble blood?"

Eric took hold of snow so that she sat upon his lap and buried his face into the crook f her neck. "lets worry about that later, I have to go before Greta comes to wake you up" as much as Snow wanted him to stay she knew he was right they would have to keep this a secret for a short time, while they came up with a plan to break it to her subjects. The huntsman placed her back down onto the bed breaking her from her thoughts.

"I shall leave for now but I will return this evening to discuss this matter further. Grasping her chin he kissed her so gently that it was barley a touch. Turning to leave he whispered "see you soon my Snow"

eric walked out of her room with a broad smile upon his face, turning the corner he came face to face with the duke himself and two of his men. Eric sudenly felt uneasy. Did he know?

"so you think that the Queen is yours do you? I have plans for her and my son and I will not allow a measly commoner, a worthless piece of SCUM like you lay a hand upon her" he practaclly spat the last phrase at him "do you understand you dim witted oaf? She is to marry my son and only my son did you honestly think you had a chance" he jabbed a finger into erics chest. Eirc grabbed his hand and bent it back towards the duke " the Queen may chose who she wishes" using just one hand he threw the duke to the ground. The two men came at eric weapons drawn, as he was unarmed they both soon got the better of him and he didnt stand a chance when they hit him atop the head, knocking him out cold.

"drag his body to the tower and clean up that blood. I wqant no trace left behind, we need to make it look like he vanished." the duke rubbed at his wrist it was purple and swollen, he would have to be careful around this eric he was strong, but he information that his mind retained was more important that his strength and the duke wanted it. "stupid huntsman that will teach you to mess with the correct order of things" he swiftly kicked eric in the ribs and walked away...

**so i know i made the duke the bad guy but it will all come into fruition in the end just be patient **

**please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time between updates, glad to see some of you have stuck around:)**

**And for all the people i have had say about my spellings I'm sorry the first few chapters where badly spelt and with poor punctuation because I used my old phone to type them up and the auto correct doesn't work very well and my new laptop should help you guys enjoy it better.**

Finding love chapter 6

Snow paced back and forth in her room, evening had been and gone with no word from Eric. She had asked around but nobody had seen him since he left the party.

Deep in her heart Snow knew that he hadn't left and that he was still somewhere in the castle, so something had to of happened that either required his attention or maybe... she didn't want to think about the other option. She knew he was still alive.

Eric was awake, well he could call it awake he supposed. His vision was a little blurry and his head felt like it was on fire but he was alive and was thankful for that.

He moved his hands only to find them chained above his head. His shirt had be ripped open and he could make out some new and very sore bruises. He winced as he tried to pull his hands free. The shackles were to tight and were pinching his skin. Eric stopped trying it hurt like hell.

Looking around the room he noticed a small cot like bed that looked like it had been used until fairly recently. Some of the fabric that lay upon it looked just like that of Snow's dress that she had been wearing when he met her. "Ah this is Snow's old room, how ironic" The huntsman laughed to himself, then quickly stopped as it hurt to much.

Eric turned to his right and noticed a small window. It was dark already, damn he needed to see Snow. Again looking around the room Eric noticed something he hadn't earlier there was another person in here with him, chained up under the window "hey you over there are you ok?"

The other captive raised his head, Eric recognised him immediately it was the Duke. "How can you be here, you brought me to this cell." he quizzed.

"like wise huntsman it was you who brought me here yesterday after I had spoke to snow you were really angry that I had broken you guys up, but if you have suffered the same fate I dunno what to think now but if I didn't know any better I'd say some one has infiltrated this castle and is taking up peoples identities."

Eric bowed his head and tried to piece it together. He finally understood "it's some one who can command magic, a shape shifter. Eric pulled on his shackles again,he needed to get free and he knew the individuals next target. " he's going after Snow!"

Snow had ordered a room by room search of the castle for both the huntsman and the duke as both are missing. Eric had been missing since just after he left her and the Duke from after her confrontation with him. She now believed it was no coincidence and some one had planned for this to happen. The thought of some one inflicting harm upon Eric chilled her to the bone, she'd die before anything happened to him.

Snow found herself wandering around the castle until she arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led to her old cell. "he'd never be up there" she sighed "if only it was that easy" turning away from the stairs she came face to face with the huntsman but something didn't feel quite right, correction HE didn't quite look right, his smile was wrong and his eyes held no shine.

Snow took a few cautionary steps back "Snow it's me the huntsman, Eric" he took a step forward and Snow stepped back again.

"who are you and where is Eric?"

"Snow it's me"

"No its not, your not Eric who are you?" Snow stood straighter.

"I never thought you'd be so smart, what gave me away?" he walked towards snow until she was backed up against the wall.

"loads" urrrgh the man smelt disgusting, wrong and it made her sick forcing Snow to wrinkle her nose. The imposter clasped Snow's throat "you my Queen are coming with me!"

"I need to get free Snow's in trouble" Eric pulled on the chains harder and the cuffs cut into his skin drawing blood.

"Huntsman stop! Your going to hurt yourself, then you'll be no used to any one especially Snow" The duke watched again as Eric pulled even harder on the restraints "More the reason to continue then." He pulled harder on the chains until the bolts on the wall started to loosen. The duke was puzzled was this love for his queen or just Snow? " do you love the Queen that much?, that you'd bring harm to yourself just to save her?"

"I'd give my life for her" with that the shackles broke and Eric was free.

**Wow he's soooo strong XD**


	7. Chapter 7

******sorry it has taken so long again **

**thanks for all the reviews too ^.^**

**i don't own anything to do with snow white and the huntsman**

**Finding love chapter 7**

Eric grabbed the Duke's shackles, placed his foot against the wall and pulled ripping the bolts from the wall. The duke stood rubbing his wrists "Lets go save our Queen" the Duke turned towards the window "the gates are still closed so she is still on the castle grounds"

"Right where should we start?"

* * *

Snow was dragged into a small room that she didn't recognise, she had never been to this part of the castle. "You will stay here until I have created enough damage using your precious huntsman's identity, I may then visit with your dearest William back at the Dukes castle!"

"You can't, Tell me what you have done with Eric and the Duke, are they safe?" Tears welled up in her eyes "Tell me that they are alive at least"

"Yes snow they are alive, the subjects I copy must be alive at all times for my spell to work, which means Eric is alive but not unharmed" he cackled at her

"You are sick!" Snow yelled at him standing up in defiance "My kingdom, My advisor nor My huntsman will be defeated by the likes of you!"

* * *

Eric ran down the tower stairs two at a time, upon reaching the bottom he winced the bruises were hurting more now, he must of received a broken rib or two. Pushing the pain aside he turned to watch the Duke come down the last few steps.

"where would she be?" The duke asked sticking his head through the arch way checking the coast is clear, they had to be vigilant and avoid people who knew what sort of trouble the imposter may of caused.

"I'd say somewhere that's quite and unused, is there such a place in the castle?" the huntsman moved to stand with the Duke.

"Yes, there is but its been sealed of for years, king Magnus had it sealed during his reign, it's the old servants' quarters. That the King decided was to dirty, depressing and unsafe for inhabitants, even servant, he like the people who looked after him to be looked after."

"Then we shall start there, where ever there is, do you know the way?" the huntsman walked over to a dusty weapons rack and removed an old rusty axe, it was rusty and unused but it would have to do for now.

"I know where the entrance is but I don't know how we are going to open it"

"leave that to me, lead the way"

* * *

Snow looked around the room she had been left in and quickly noticed it hadn't been used in some time. There was an old wooden bed with a rotten mattress that looked like the whole thing would collapse at any moment, it looked ancient. The rest of the furniture including a wooden bookcase and chest of draws that must have been about the same age.

"This must be the old servants' quarters that told me about, I must be in one of the old bed rooms"

The place was depressing, it was horrible with no windows or any light sources other than an old candle that was quickly melting away. Snow glanced around the room turning her attention to the door in which she had entered

"please don't be locked" she prayed silently, it wasn't sighing in relief she slowly opened the door.

It opened up into an equally depressing and badly lit corridor, there was three other doors not including hers they were all locked. Through the thick walls snow could just make out the sound of the sea, so she must have be underground. Reaching the end of the corridor there was an old bricked up doorway that had been there for quite some time, as moss had grown nearly over the whole surface. Some thing told Snow that this was the only way in and out of the quarters.

"Hello, somebody? Can you hear me?" Snow banged on the wall hard "HELLO!"

There was nothing, no movement, no voices, no nothing. She was all alone again. Snow slid down the wall in defeat, she brought her knees up to her chin and rested her head on her arms.

"Huntsman, please be ok, please find me"

Snow cried into her arms

* * *

"This way" The Duke grabbed Eric's armed and dragged him into a small corridor. It was tiny, so much so that Eric had to turn side ways to fit through "It's a short cut through the centre of the castle"

Eric uttered a grunt of approval as they went through a particularly narrow part.

"How much further?" the sound of the axe scrapping on the wall made the duke turn around to face him, it was almost comical seeing this tower of a man scrunched up with a hand on the wall and one clinging to the axe which was rather close to his head.

"We are about two minuets away, the exit should be here" The Duke fumbled in the dark for the release mechanism, releasing the door, light entered the corridor"Ah here we are, it's just down this hallway"

"Stop" three guards came running towards them "Stop there heathen! Where is the Queen?, what have you done to her?" The leader of the guards pulled a sword on Eric who retaliated with his axe, they were deadlocked.

"Wait, wait this isn't the man you are looking for" the Duke yelled, he came to stand between them forcing their weapons apart. "The Huntsman has been with me the whole time, there is a shape-shifter on the grounds!, we are both victims." The guard obviously or at least trusted him enough to listen to him.

"Explain sir, I'm not sure I fully understand"

"well we don't really have time to explain fully, so I shall give you the quick run through." The Duke explained how he and Eric had been tricked and had fallen for it. The huntsman had to chime in when his part of the story required more detail and when he reminded the Duke of his name.

"That's a lot to believe sir and if it had came from anyone else I would of thought they had lost their mind." If it was even possible the guard looked even more puzzled than before.

"I know but we must continue to look for the Queen, I need to alter my appearance slightly so you can tell me and the imposter apart quickly if we have to meet up again."Eric walked up the corridor to where an old painting was being restored and picked up some if the green paint and painted a line on his upper arm.

"Good idea Eric" the Duke smiled "ok you guys stay here and keep guard. If me or Eric arrive back early or without the Queen, ask about the paint and the colour ok?"

"Sir"

"Come now Eric we must continue" the Duke and Eric ran to the end of the corridor where the entrance stood "There it is" the door was blocked up and looked just as she remembered

Eric pressed his ear upon the bricks but heard nothing "Snow! Are you in there?!" He hit the bricks with enough force to crack one or two "Snow!?"

* * *

"who's there, show yourself?"

"it's just me Eric, you know the Huntsman."

"show us the colour and the stripe immediately!" The guard ordered

"Ah hell you caught me!" The imposter cackled "seems like you have to die now"

* * *

"Snow!" What was that she just heard "Snow!" There it was again "Snow are you there?!"

It was the huntsman he had found her, tears the rolled down her face he had came for her.

"Eric is that you?"

"Yes, thank heavens your safe, I'm going a find away in"

"This is the only way in and out, these bricks are to thick as well." Snow waited for what felt like an eternity but it couldn't of been more than five minuets until she heard loud bangs and thumps on the wall causing it to shake.

"Snow get way from the wall" the Duke yelled

"Is that you Hammond?"

"Yes my Queen it is, now kindly move away from the wall"

Snow did as she was told and moved further down the corridor, The thumps and bangs returned. She watched as the wall began to crack and dust and shards came away. What ever Eric was using it was working.

Eventually after about 10 minuets or so a hole large enough to see though appeared, light flooded into the corridor until a shadow blocked it "Snow?"

"Eric" She ran to the opening "I can't believe you found to me." He smiled at her.

"I promised that I would"

"What are you using?"

Eric held up a large table leg that had a heavy club like metal foot. "kind of had to break the table to get it though" He smirked at her.

"Your paying for that" She joked reaching her hand through the hole and he squeezed it "Just hurry and free me"

Eric lifted the table leg into position "Move then"

Snow resumed her spot in the corridor, just in time to see the rest of the wall crumble away. She saw her huntsman entering in through the dust he looked every part prince charming, a knight in shining armour and Eric all wrapped into one.

She ran to him hugging him so tightly he winced. "what's wrong?"

"Broken ribs I think"

He brought her face up to his and kissed her, pulling her close. Snow noticed that the duke was standing behind him she let go looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok my Queen, he is a fine man, you will find no man better not even my William, some of the things I have seen him do seemed impossible and if I hadn't seen them with my own eyes I would never of believed them." He patted Eric on the shoulder "I don't think anyone would believe us anyway."

Eric looked down at Snow looking her over "He didn't hurt you in any way did he?" Snow shook her head

"what has he done to you two?" snow looked up and Eric and could see him standing slightly rigid.

"I'm fine my Queen, but Eric has a few injuries"

Snow rushed to check him over "Where?"

"Snow they are nothing major, just bruises and broken ribs"

"That's quite a bruise you have on your face" snow brought her hand up to his face, he lent into it, pulling her back to him and kissing her hard.

"I'm so glad your ok and that he never harmed you" He pulled her impossibly close "I love you"

"I love you too Eric"

"Well isn't this nice" The shape-shifter stood in the doorway "You thought those three guards could stop me, I'm insulted!"

Eric grabbed Snow and the Duke and pulled them behind him. Retrieving his axe from the wall "You'll pay for what you have done!"

"Sure I will" the shape-shifter laughed a pulled his weapon of choice. An axe.

**ooooooh things are getting serious now :)**

**please read and review**


End file.
